


Loveless

by scarletchidori



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Hate, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Suicide, Revenge, mentions of goro's mother, mentions of wakaba isshiki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22653139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletchidori/pseuds/scarletchidori
Summary: She loved me, she loved me, she loved me he keeps thinking like a broken record when he feels infinite sadness in his heart and scorching hate in his soul. But after years that mantra is no longer able to contain his hatred.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Loveless

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back in the Persona 5 fandom, and I wrote about Goro again. It's kinda like my first one-shot, but it's a bit different. I do mention suicide without going into detail and I mention rape as well. 
> 
> I might write again about Goro after Royal comes out.

_“My soul, corrupted by vengeance_

_Hath endured torment, to find the end of the journey_

_In my own salvation_ _  
_

_And your eternal slumber”_ _  
_

_(Loveless Act IV- Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core)_

*

  
  


Akechi Goro never experienced what familial love felt like. After losing his mother, he was tossed from institution to institution and never really had the opportunity to experience what affection felt like. He had his mother for a while, but he has no memory of her love.

Sometimes he has dreams about his mother, and he sees her taking her own life or changing her mind the last second and hug him close to her, murmuring that she was sorry and that she would never leave him. 

He managed to find out who his father was by accident. He never truly believed that he was dead, he always knew that the adults in his life were lying to him for whatever reason. 'To protect him' some people might say, but no one ever protected him. 

He knew that he forced himself on her, shaming her and then tossing her away like she was nothing, he never even had any intention to meet his son and if he had to be honest Goro doesn’t even know if his father is aware of his existence.  
He ruined his mother the moment he was conceived. She should have gotten rid of him, but she carried on her pregnancy until he was born, so she must have loved him despite him being the reason for her downfall.

_She_ _loved me, she loved me, she loved me_ he keeps thinking like a broken record when he feels infinite sadness in his heart and scorching hate in his soul. But after years that mantra is no longer able to contain his hatred. Alongside Loki, he hurted many people, destroyed many lives, and despite knowing that it's wrong he cannot stop himself. His father still forces himself on other women, and he cannot let that slide. Goro really thinks that earning his trust will help him destroy that man's life, and will help him to get the revenge he always craved since he was mature enough to know what his mother had to go through.

He has Loki on his side, and he’s sure that at least his Persona would never betray him. Sooner or later Shido will let his guard down, that will be the perfect moment to get what he wants, the boy will whisper in his ear ‘I’m your son’, finally be able to destroy everything Shido’s worked for. An empire built on innocent people. He knows that the people he hurts, or even kill, are probably innocent and their only fault is to be an obstacle in the degenerate dreams of a man who would trample anyone in order to achieve success. He would crush his own son if he only knew he had one. Little did Shido know his own son will be the one to bring him down, finally making things right for everyone he ever touched, hurt, or violated.

His phone rings, he answers without even looking who it is.

  
“Akechi,” Shido always had a harsh voice “Could you come in my office? I need your help.”

“Sure.”

It takes ten minutes to get to his office. The people who work there are used to seeing him come and go as he likes. Nobody asks questions, and Goro knows that everyone here is afraid of the consequences that Shido could impose on them.

He knocks on Shido’s door waiting for an answer.

  
“Yes?”   
  


“It’s me,” Goro says trying to keep his anger in check.

  
“Come.”

He opens the door, as always Shido is turned away, his gaze fixed on the landscape outside his window. He feels like everything is within reach, and sooner rather than later it will be his reality.

“I need you to take care of this person,” he says turning around and giving him a photo.

“What have you done to her?”, Goro asks without thinking about the consequence.

“Nothing… yet.”

She’s young, perhaps too young. But Goro knows that he has no choice and even if he decides not to kill her, Shido will find a way to do it.

“Okay,” he nods “What’s her name?”

“Wakaba Isshiki,” Shido says “She has a daughter, so you will need to take care of her too.”

  
“Take care of her?”, Goro asks confused “What do you mean?”

“What?”, asks the man with an evil smile “Are you starting to feel pity now? After everything you’ve done?” 

“No, of course not,” Goro replies “I was just wondering what do you want to do.”

“I won’t ask you to kill her,” he says “I have other plans for her.”

Goro feels his stomach protest, as if he wanted to vomit. Shido’s tone of voice, his smile, everything tells him to give up. To stop chasing his revenge, that bit of common sense that he has left suggests to him to stop. It's already too late, but perhaps he can do something to save Wakaba, to save other innocent people. But anger, and hatred are stronger and he has no way of dealing with them. Loki, inside of him, seems to invite him to get carried away more and more.

“Okay.”

“Good,” Shido says.

“I’ll call you as soon as I’m done.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying my best to not make mistakes (English is not my first language) but if you see some mistakes please let me know!


End file.
